CITAS INCONCLUSAS
by solsol
Summary: Ron quiere que Harry y Ginny tengan una cita, y Harry que Ron y Hermione, pero no!, por que Hermione tiene novio! ((okei esto apesta mejor lean, jaja))


W0o0! No saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribí el último fic! Demasiado! Pero oigan, ia stoi de vacas! Asi que ahora tengo el tiempo del mundoo, aunque mi mamá quiere que trabaje en verano jaja y yo quiero dinero! Asi que bueno equis jaja la verdad es que no se de donde va a salir lo que voy a escribir a continuación, no tengo planeado nada y haber como sale ) saludos a pattyweet! ) mi super amigaa

15 años, ya 15 años, muchas veces había creído Ginny que se le estaba pasando el tiempo, que nunca iba a conseguir que Harry saliera con ella o que la quisiera.

Esta era la cosa: no tenía por que preocuparse por el, cuando te llega, te llega, y no debía estar esperando sentada a que el amor apareciera, tenía que vivir feliz mientras ese aparecía, total, tal vez Harry no era para ella.

Caminaba hasta la mesa del comedor de la madriguera y ahí estaba el

Buenos días cariño- dijo la sra weasley

Hola mamá, que hay de desayunar?- dijo ginny

Lo de siempre ((pan tostado jajaja))- dijo molly, - oye, pero no se te olvida algo?

Que?

Aquí esta Harry, salúdalo!- dijo Molly

Ahh, hola- dijo sin prestar atención y preocupándose mas por lo que había fuera de la ventana.

Hoo..hola ginny- dijo harry en tono de ?

Más tarde

ginny te la bañaste!- dijo ron en tono regañón

por?

La manera en que saludaste a harry no fue la mejor y LO SABES! Que te pasa?

Ahh, no, no se, me da igual si esta o no esta, total, no es mi amigo, es el tuyo.

A ver a ver, desde cuando con ese pensamiento?

Desde siempre- dijo ginny y se fue, Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta salió por el marco de la puerta.

Lo sigue queriendo, y el muy idiota no se da cuentapensó Ron

Caminó por toda la casa hasta que encontró a Harry en la cocina platicando con la señora weasley

si, verás, ha estado un poco afectada, no creas que es algo personal, ella te quiere mucho y bue….- decia molly

mamá, me dejas hablar con Harry, por favor- repitió Ron y ambos ((Harry y Molly)) voltearon a verlo.

Adelante, de cualquier manera, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Ron hizo un ademán con su mano y Harry lo siguió hasta su cuarto.

Harry, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- dijo ron en tono serio

Deaaaa eso se escucho bien de telenovela, jajajaja- dijo harry

Es en serio, ponme atención

El semblante de Harry cambió de gracioso a serio.

Harry, estas enamorado de alguien?- dijo ron, para Harry fue extraño, casi nunca hablaban del tema.

Yo, pues, no, no creo, no se……-dijo esto volteando a todos lados.

Bueno, el caso es que mi hermana sigue queriéndole y yo no quiero que sufra y tenía que decírtelo por que estas demasiado tarado que no te das cuenta que la forma en que te habló en la mañana es por que quiere olvidarse de ti.-

Naa, debe estar bromeando, tu sabes como es ella…-

La conozco mas que tu Harry y se cuando le pasa algo…-

Bueno es si, pero…-

Pero nada, vengo a pedirte un favor-

Y de seguro tiene que ver con Ginny?- pregunto harry, imaginándose lo que quería pedirle Ron

Si, quiero que salgas con ella- dijo ron en tono despreocupado

Pero, a mi no me gusta tu hermana, para que salgo con ella?-

Hayy! NO LO SE! ES TU CULPA QUE ELLA SE HAYA ENAMORADO DE TI Y AHORA A VER QUE HACES PARA QUE ELLA VUELVA A SER COMO ANTES!- dijo esto ultimo gritando

La cara de Harry era de risa, no había problema en salir con Ginny, el problema era que el no quería que ella pensara que le gustaba.

esta bien, Ron, no pasa nada, - respondió harry, - pero si yo salgo con tu hermana tu debes salir con Hermione, hecho?- dijo esto ultimo colocando su mano enfrente de la de Ron.

Yoo, peroo, el asunto no era sobre mi, sino ginny y tu, nadamas!-

Hecho?- repitió harry sin mover su mano.

Noo! Ya te dije que no se trataba de mi!

Hecho?-

De acuerdo- dijo ron en tono de ya nimodo!

Ese mismo día en la tarde llegó Hermione

hermione, cómo estas?- dijo harry

hola harry, pensé que seguirías en casa de tus tíos!

Nop, me rescataron a tiempo los weasley, jaja, oye, Ron te tiene que decir algo…….((dijo harry en tono burlón))

Holaa ron, que es lo que me quieres decir?-

Ron colorado voltea a ver a harry y de manera asesina lo observa….

yoo, estee….emm….hola ginny!- ginny había aparecido en el pasillo caminando a las escaleras apunto de bajar.

Si?- dijo preguntándose que es lo que quería su hermano. – hermione! Que tal? Ven, vamos a mi cuarto a que me platiques que paso con vik…

Si vamos a tu cuarto!- dijo hermione cortando lo que ginny decía y ambas salieron del cuarto de Ron.

mm, pues como que ni tu ni yo jajaja, ambas como que ya no nos quieren! ( cara de harry

que habrá pasado con viktor? Por que estan hablando de el?

Quién sabe, alomejor y ya son novios jajaa- dijo harry tratando de fastidiar a ron

Cállate, eso no….no….o si?noo no puede ser, hermione no se fijaría en un idiota como el.-

Y por que no, tiene buen cuerpo según ginny, es guapo según ginny, es famoso según ginny, y tiene dinero según ginny otra vez jajaa-

Que traes tu con mi hermana? Deja de mencionarla, ya me dijiste que no te gusta…-

Pues no se, es muuy liiindaa! ((u cara de soñador jaja)), y también tiene buen cuerpo…..((ejeem, cuidado con ron!))

Callate! No pienses nada parecido de ella!

Haaay apoco tu no piensas así de Hermione?- pregunto harry, - bien que si te gusta ni para que te hagas.

Entonces si tu dices que me gusta Hermione, yo digo que te gusta mi hermana!

Pues si, si me gusta tu hermana- dijo harry

Queeeeeeeeeeee?

Jaja estoy bromeando! Tanto asi de que muero por ellaa ohh ginny ohh ginny, naaa no es para tanto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que la nena es muy atractiva.

Buee! Todo es culpa de esas minifaldas y tops que se pone! Pero es niña buena!

Dijiste minifaldas?-

Oo no debí decir nada pensó Ron

en el cuarto de Ginny

Hay Hermione, cuéntame como estuvieron tus vacaciones, siempre si visitaste a víktor?

si, por segunda vez fui a su casa! ((N/A no se si es la 2da o 3era vez jaja, alguien puede decirmelo?)) No se como me dieron permiso mis papas! Jajaa, es un encanto! Es lo mejor!-

uuy, como que te esta empezando a gustar, no es cierto?

Si bueno, es muy guapo, es perfecto para mi, pero creo que me sigue gustando tu hermano…. :S – dijo Hermione esto ultimo en voz bajita, ginny puso cara de asco.

Mm, pero Ron es un idiota! Jajaa, mejor quédate conViktor

Ejem….ya lo hice!

Que hiciste?- dijo ginny

Me quedé con víktor! Es mi novio desde hace 2 semanas!

QUEEE- gritó Ron tumbando la puerta del cuarto

Ambas voltearon a verlo enojadas y Harry solo veía la escena divertido.

W0o0ow lo hice! Termine el primer cap, de cualquier manera no creo que sea muy bueno jaja pero tenía ganas de escribirlo! ayy ke horror se ha de ver esto jaja, por que no se sta muuuy mal la ortografía, NO LA MIA! jaja, sino la de este programa que no pone los guiones antes de las lineeasss me chokaaaa...Asi ke pss nimodooo jaja dejen muuuuuchooos muchooooos reviews! ) Babaiii

Marisaaa

GINNY-LUNALLENA

harryXginny


End file.
